The Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core of the Cancer Center was established in 1994 with the goal of assuring biostatistical and computational biology support to cancer-related research at UCSF. In 2011, at the suggestion of an external advisory board, the Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core was split into two separate cores: 1) Biostatistics Core and 2) Computational Biology Core. This division was undertaken as a reflection of the distinct needs of projects focusing on clinical and laboratory studies involving standard statistical approaches and those involving genomics and requiring high performance computing services. Because some projects may require both types of support, the Cores are closely coordinated. There is no overlap of services provided by each core, and funding is not duplicated for the same services in two cores. The Computational Biology Core provides partial support to six computational biologists, biostatisticians, and programmers, half of whom are UCSF faculty, who together cover the extensive breadth of expertise required for Cancer Center projects. The Core has the expertise to support genomics, proteomics, and all other types of